Mi piedra del destino
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: Todo el mundo quiere buscar a su persona destinada y ser feliz. Ahora una piedra la guiara en busca de su compañero. Kag/Sessh
1. Chapter 1

Para Kagome el día fue lindo.

Había vuelto del pasado el dia anterior para descansar y poder tener un gran dia, lleno de felicidad, mas de lo que tendría si estaba en medio de un campo de pelea. 500 años en el pasado estaba repleto de luchas entre demonios, espíritus malignos y seres que vuelven del inframundo, nada de eso te enseñan en el colegio.

Por lo que tras persuadir a Inuyasha, su amigo y amado hanyu, prometiéndole traerle un lote grande de Ramen y sentándolo en la tierra, logro volver a su amado hogar. El futuro donde estaba su familia, su amada madre, hermanito fanático de los videojuegos y su abuelo sacerdote del templo de la casa y lleno de historias.

La cama con frezadas de flores y su suavidad apenas podían despertarla, las ganas de dormí todo el dia sonaba prometedor luego de acampar siempre en el bosque, pero era un dia especial.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un niño imperativo "¡hermanita! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Sota, es de mañana" se quejó Kagome abrazando las fresadas.

"pero cumples 16, vamos, mamá ya te espera con el desayuno" dijo saltando sobre los pies de la cama "vamos, iremos a muchos lados, dale…"

"…"

"además, apenas pasamos tiempo juntos… me aburro…" dijo haciendo pucheros.

"vale, entiendo" suspiro sonriendo "bájate, me cambio y ya voy, pero nada de videojuegos todo el dia"

"dale hermanita, ya le digo a mamá" sonrió saliendo de la puerta y Kagome escucho "abuelo la desperté, me debes un videojuego"

"¡Sota!"

Sonrió tras la travesura de su hermanito. Sabia que desde que paso el tiempo en el pasado recolectando los fragmentos de la joya entro suyo apenas llegaba a casa, y si lo hacia era estudiar mucho y pasar los exámenes o curarse de alguna herida extra.

Ni siquiera quería volver a recordar cuando una mascara maldita volvió a la vida y lastimo a su familia o la bruja de los hilos que corto sus palmas. Eso era mucha experiencia, gracias.

Asique con calma, termino su limpieza matutina y bajo con calma hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaba terminando de preparar un desayuno típico japonés.

"buenos días mamá"

"buenos días Kagome. Feliz cumpleaños, mira que grande te has vuelto" sonrio.

"tampoco es tanto mamá, y gracias, el desayuno se ve delicioso"

"buenos días Kagome" saludo el abuelo "y tu madre tiene razón, te volviste una hermosa señorita… 16 años… como pasa el tiempo"

La mirada del abuelo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordando lo pequeña que fue su nieta, lo feliz que fueron su hijo y esposa, la alegría de sus cumpleaños, incluso cuando de niña decía que seria una sacerdotisa como las leyendas que le contaba, y ahora… ahora era una mujercita hermosa y radiante, tanto de poder como de ella misma. Pero su pequeña sonrisa vacilo al recordar lo que significaba cumplir los 16 años.

"mi nieta ya creció mucho, es una señorita" lloro el abuelo.

"abuelo" sonrió Kagome desayunando.

"pero si apenas ayer era una niñita de 5 añitos… siempre siguiéndome y riendo" siguió llorando recordando el pasado "cuando se vestia de princesita con su kimono y todo…"

Kagome se sonrojo avergonzada "¡abuelo!"

"bueno, vamos a disfrutar de este dia" dijo la madre de Kagome riendo ante las travesuras de su familia "lástima que no podemos hacer una gran fiesta…"

"estoy bien asi, vine apenas ayer y ya hice mis deberes. Asique salgamos a pasear, seguro será muy divertido"

"Por supuesto, hoy es tu dia, tu decides hija"

El dia transcurrió en ir al parque de diversiones y jugar todos los juegos posibles entre familia y la montaña rusa con Sota. En los juegos de premios obtuvieron muchos gracias a Kagome y usar su arco todos los días, hasta que vio un dúo de peluches, dos perros, uno blanco con un lazo violeta y otro negro con un lazo rojo. Instintivamente pensó el Sesshomaru e Inuyasha en su forma humana los gano, abrazando los nuevos peluches de su gran colección.

Por la tarde hicieron un gran picnic en un campo de flores de cerezo. El abuelo reia mientras Sota cantaba en un karaoke casero.

"ahora Kagome, vamos hermana" alentó Sota.

"animo hija"

"tu puedes mi neta"

"vale, ya canto… pone una divertida Sota" Asintiendo coloco una melodía.

I stay up too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say  
That's what people say  
I go on too many dates  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say  
That's what people say  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright

Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off  
Heart break is gonna break, break, break  
And I think it's gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

I never miss a beat  
I'm lighting up my feet  
And that's what they don't see  
That's what they don't see  
I'm dancing on my own  
I make the moves as I go  
And that's what they don't know  
That's what they don't know  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright

Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off  
Heart break is gonna break, break, break  
And I think it's gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off

Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you been getting down  
And out about the liars  
And the dirty dirty cheats of the world  
You could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like oh my god  
I'm just gonna shake  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over baby we could shake, shake

Cause the players gonna play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off. Shake it off  
Heart break is gonna break, break, break  
And I think it's gonna fake, fake, fake  
Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off  
Shake it off  
(Shake it off - Taylor Swift)

La gente comenzó a aplaudir apenas termino de cantar y bailar. Con una sonrisa Kagome hizo una reverencia y siguieron cantando.

Ya por la noche fueron a ver unas películas de acción. Sota y Kagome disfrutaban la película, la madre de Kagome se divertia ver a sus hijos y el abuelo estaba medio dormido por todo el ajetreo del día.

En casa todos se tiraron en el sofá. Había sido un glorioso día y Kagome estaba feliz de haber vuelto del pasado, en todo el dia se había olvidado el asunto de la perla, sobre los demonios, sobre Kikyo y que Inuyasha volvería para llevarla de nuevo al pasado.

"me divertí mucho" rio Kagome y miro sus premios.

"todavía falta" sonrio la madre y volvió de la cocina con una tora de fresas y trozos de chocolate "feliz cumpleaños hija, sopla las velas"

Kagome sonrió, adoraba a su familia y con una sonrisa deseo ser feliz y soplo las velas. En ese segundo sintió un latido fuerte y como su corazón parecía reaccionar a algo.

"feliz cumple" grito Sota sacándola de sus pensamientos "aquí mi regalo" dentro había un albun de fotos y unas remeras con dibujos de sus videojuegos.

"yo también" sonrio la madre. La caja tenia una cámara y un celular con batería solar "se que no hay llamadas del pasado, pero creo que te servirá para tener recuerdos y mostrarnos a las personas que siempre nombras, como la señora Kaede"

"¡oh, gracias mamá! Te aseguro que lo cuidare, y me servirá cuando vuelva y conecte con las chicas"

"yo te entrego esto mi nieta. Esto vino del de tu padre al cumplir los 16 años, va de generación en generación entre los monjes y sacerdotisas" entre sus manos había una cajita de madera y entre el terciopelo verde oscuro había un cuarzo de tono rosa transparente casi blanco, estaba rodeada por un cable de plata y ajustada en un colgante de oro.

"es hermoso…" susurro impresionada por la bella piedra.

"¿abuelo a que te refieres que viene del mismo que papá?"

"veras Sota, esta piedra viene de otra mas grande y bendecida que hay en el tempo. Desde generaciones cada vez que nace uno de la familia Higurashi un trozo de esa piedra empieza a romperse y esta se vuelve un colgante para la persona y se les entrega a su persona destinada.  
Mi hijo, tu padre, al cumplir sus 16 años le entregue la misma piedra y me dijo que sintió un clic, como si esa persona estaba cerca. Al final descubrió a tu madre y le entrego la piedra como signo de su amor eterno, su verdadero amor." Sonrió y la madre mostro su colgante verde con vetas rosa que estaba ajustado con un cable de negro y una cuerda negra; como el abuelo saco entre sus ropas un medallón con una foto dentro "vez, incluso le di uno a tu abuela ya que ella era mi persona destinada y nunca volví a ver a otra persona como la veo a ella"

"asique hija, este colgante te llevara a su persona destinada, a aquel que será tu pareja en este mundo y el otro" sonrio acariciando su colgante, recordando como su marido se lo entrego el dia que se casaron.

Kagome se limpió unas lágrimas que parecían salir al escuchar la historia. "Gracias… lo atesorare mucho"

"si sientes algo dinos, al cumplir los 16 una sacerdotisa empieza a sentir su reiki y como con la piedra te guiara"

"bueno… hoy sentí un palpitar y me siento muy bien" informo recordando lo sentido desde que despertó. "incluso soñé con el bosque y un campo de flores… y creo que había una casa o algo asi…"

"nunca olvides lo que sentiste y sueñas este dia. Yo soñé con tu abuela corriendo por el campo y la nieve, su estación favorita"

Tanto su madre y el abuelo platicaron sobre sus respectivas parejas y Kagome con Sota sonreían al saber mas de su padre. Con una sonrisa Kagoma volvió a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir mientras recordaba el palpitar al soplar las velas y acariciaba su colgante.

Una pregunta llego a su mente viendo las estrellas "¿será Inuyasha mi persona destinada?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MUNDI! ya se, me extrañaron porque yo si :P bueno aqui os traigo el capitulo nuevo... sin mas esperas... 3...2...1!**

* * *

La mañana después de tan glorioso dia era mejor y divertido.

Kagome estaba extasiada por sus obsequios y bajo viendo a su madre preparar el desayuno familiar completo con una ensalada de frutas.

"buenos días Kagome" sonrio dejando las tazas de té "hace poco llego el cartero y trajo algo para ti"

"¿para mi?" pregunto sentándose.

"si, es de mi hermana. Te lo deje en el living para que lo veas"

"gracias mamá" sonrio "hace mucho que no se nada de la tia Ellen"

"ya sabes como trabaja, pero te dejo un obsequio todos los años. Debes ser feliz hija" sonrio la madre.

Kagome recordó todos los obsequios que tuvo de su tia, la hermana mayor de su madre Hitomi, la tia Ellen. Era una mujer independiente que trabajaba en fotografías que muchas revistas pedían su trabajo. Cada año ella enviaba algo para sus familiares y entre ellos a Sota dándole juegos extranjeros y a Kagome fotos hasta ropas, entre otras cosas.

Al terminar de desayunar y saludar a su familia, fueron al living para ver su nuevo obsequio. Allí un paquete grande, tenia dos vestimentas, una típica ropa coreana en Joseon-o en naranja y rosa fuerte con su lazo negro con bordado de sakuras plateadas. Era hermoso y venia todo el conjunto, hasta los zapatos, un abanico, peinetas y un espejo bien decorado de mariposa azul. El otro traje era una especie de ropa china de meditación en negro y dorado, aparte un vestido chino de seda en azul y negro con bordados de mariposa, con cortes en ambos lados del cuerpo hasta medio muslo, que venia con un conjunto de zapatos suaves con igual decorado, adornos de pelo y un bolsito.

Aparte ropas que toda adolescente le gustaría, junto a una nota.

 _"querida Kagome. Feliz cumpleaños numero 16, tu tia te quiere mucho. Ahora estoy fotografiando unos bailes tradicionales de geishas en china y te di unos preciosos vestidos. Tu madre me dijo de tus viajes. Descuida se que es raro, pero yo siempre tengo la mente abierta, tu tia te sigue queriendo, asique te di estos hermoso vestidos, espero te gusten. Besos. Tia Ellen"_

Con una gran sonrisa abrazo la nota y vio los detalles de sus ropas. Eran preciosos y se probo el vestido chino de seda, era comodo y con las aberturas en las piernas podía moverse con facilidad, además de ser largo y mas comodo en lugar de su pollera de colegio. Tomo el resto de las ropas y las acomodo notando que cabían en el bolso de cuerpo impermeable que venia en el fondo del paquete. Era perfecto.

"debo darle las gracias a la tia, son preciosos" sonrio Kagome posando con su vestido chino "no se como sabia de las medidas, pero bueno"

La madre de Kagome llego del pasillo con un paquete. "oh, eso me recuerda. Tambien te compramos esto"

"no debían hacerlo" dijo apenada Kagome "me dieron mucho"

"es de los dos y estoy segura que te servirá"

"sabemos que no te adaptas al tiempo pasado y siempre dices que te confunden por su uniforme" dijo el abuelo sonriendo ante el regalo "además, con esto seguro podremos salvar algunos uniformes tuyos"

Con una suave sonrisa y apenada asintió. Sus uniformes de colegio eran fáciles de usar en lugar de llevar ropas, pero sabia que siempre salían manchados de sangre, rotos, embarrados de barro, o aromas de pelea y sangre. Ya su ultimo uniforme llego y fue lavado tres veces para quitarle unas manchas de suciedad además de volverlo a su color blanco.

Sonriendo abrió el paquete y dentro habia un hermoso kimono con toques modernos. Era largo hasta cinco dedos sobre sus rodillas, color negro con decorados de flores de sakura en diferentes rosa, mas en los bordes del kimono y la parte baja de las mangas largas. El obi era rosa con flores y una cinta roja con un cascabel dorado. El interior del kimono era rosa, casi blanco, tambien dejaba ver la parte interior con una pollera con bolados dándole un toque lilita, un gran moño adornaba detrás y delante uno chiquito con adornos de flores. Tenia unas sandalias negras y medias blancas, un abanico de flores y cintas de pelo roja con cascabeles dorados. Era completamente hermoso.

"es… es muy hermoso ¡gracias mamá, abuelo!" grito abrazando a su familia.

"de nada querida, sabia que te gustaría" dijo la madre abrazando a su hija.

"de nada mi linda nietecita" sonrio el abuelo. Ya habia sabido que seria buen recibido asi estaría comodo en el otro mundo. "¿no debias comprar las provisiones?"

"uff… cierto… bueno, debo ir."

Con una gran sonrisa y mas feliz saco fotos del momento feliz y se preparo para la gran compra.

El dia era hermoso, el sol brillaba y los animos de la joven miko eran mas que agradables mientras tarareaba la música de Lady Gaga-Judas y acariciaba su collar. Lento sus pensamientos fueron a lo que dijo su abuelo y centro sus recuerdos del sueño. Si lo que dijo era verdad, entonces era alguien que la haría feliz y amaría mucho. Pero ella solo amaba a Inuyasha y eso lento la confundia. ¿Debía ir a verlo y confirmar, o debería esperar y rogar que su amado la quiera? Muchas preguntas rondaron en la mente de Kagome hasta que llego al supermercado familiar.

Tomo unos dulces para Shippo y Rin, medicina moderna, cosas para rellenar su botiquín de primeros auxilios, entre ellos vendas e hilos cuando las heridas eran muy profundas. Tambien paso por algunos alimentos de larga duración, y cosas para asearse que no dañarían el ecosistema del pasado. Unas cosas femeninas para Sango y ella. Tambien medina contra el veneno para Miroku. Comida animal para Kirara y algun que otro youkai pequeño. Algunas comidas y frutos secos y para el final, una gran dotación de ramen de diferentes sabores y tamaños.

"todo lo que uno hace para calmar a Inuyasha" susurro dejando caer los potes de ramen "los que venden ramen me deben amar de tanto comprarlo"

Paso todo el carrito de compras y paso por una librería. Rápido pensó en Shippo que era pequeño pero tenia edad para aprender y compro unos libros infantiles y educativos tanto para su Shippo como para Rin y que se los lleve. Alguna ropita para la lluvia y un juguete para que se divierta. Unos cuadernos, pinceles y pintura para Miroku y haga los sutras.

Al terminar todo volvió a casa con una sonrisa mientras las personas se preguntaban como una joven como ella podía llevar tantas bolsas que harian caer a alguien fuerte. Sin dejar de sonreir y tararear Kagome subio los escalones de la eternidad del templo y saludo al abuelo y hermanito.

"aun siguo diciéndome como lo haces" dijo Sota metiendo las bolsas de los niños.

"camino mucho por todo Japon feudal Sota"

"pero son pesados" dijo arrastrando otra bolsa "pesan mucho. ¿Entrara todo en la mochila amarilla?"

"bueno, siempre me entro. Es como jugar al tetrix" sonrio al ver la risa de su hermanito "¿me ayudas?"

"claro, esto será divertido"

Rellenando y doblando todas las compras, la tarde paso para Sota y Kagome, jugando e imaginando como seria el tetrix con sus compras. Un juego de pijamas en un costado, su botiquín de primeros auxilios en otro lado. La comida embalaba en bolsas impermeables por si acaso. Los regalos en otro extremo. Los objetos de aseo entre las ropas. Y para el final llevaria sus nuevas ropas.

"y… ¡es todo!" bufo Sota aplastando la mochila y cerrando el broche "uff! No crei que entraría mas"

"espero no haber olvidado nada"

"esperemos que no hermanita, no creo que entraría nada mas" dijo mirando la inmensa bolsa amarilla "tengo miedo que explote"

"esperemos que no" susurro imaginando como la bolsa explotaría y llovería las proviciones.

"¿es tarde, te quedaras a cenar?"

"claro, tengo hoy y mañana debo volver."

Vio como Sota bajaba su vista a sus manos y sus nervios eran notados "¿estas bien Sota?"

"si… solo no te hagas daño hermanita"

Sintió alegría y suave abrazo a su hermano. "nunca Sota, siempre volveré"

 **0000….**

Un Inuyasha mas que molesto y gruñon abrió las puertas de la cocina donde la familia Higurashi desayunaba alegre, entre risas y charlas del dia pasado.

"¡Kagome!"

"amigo orejas de perro"

"Inuyasha"

"buenos días joven Inuyasha"

"hola Inuyasha, buenos días" saludo Kagome luego de su madre y bebiendo su té "¿qué haces tan temprano?"

"se supone que llegarías ayer" gruño cruzándose de brazos.

"no, se supone que tendría mas de dos días de reposo Inuyasha" interiormente tenia ganas de golpearlo pero había tenido unos lindos días "iba a ir luego de desayunar"

"entonces apresúrate, los fragmentos no se buscan solos"

"joven Inuyasha, quieres desayunar con nosotros" sonrió Hitomi al hanyu. "mientras Kagome, querida, ve a alistarte luego de terminar tu desayuno"

"ya termine" dijo devorando su ultimo panqueque "iré arriba y bajare todo. Ya vuelvo Inuyasha"

"keh!"

Estaba feliz de que habia llegado, pero molesta de arruinar su desayuno familiar. Pero ella misma sabia que debía hacer todo rápido. La perla que tenia y que ahora estaba destruida por su culpa dejándola como única capas de encontrarlas y evitar que el mal reine el mundo.

Con un gran suspiro bajo con su uniforme viejo y ya gastado y con la gran mochila amarilla que viajo con ella desde siempre. Cuando la vio asintió y tomando la mochila pesada como si no fuera nada salieron luego de despedirse de la familia Higurashi.

 **0000….**

Ya del otro lado del pozo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo esperaban a Inuyasha y Kagome volver. Habían intentado detener al hanyu de traerla apenas salio el sol, pero habían fallado miserablemente.

"ya están aquí" dijo Shippo revotando de alegría.

"hola chicos" saludo Kagome saliendo del pozo, seguido por Inuyasha dejando la bolsa amarilla cerca "¿como están?"

"estamos bien señorita, es un placer volverla a ver"

"bienvenida amiga" saludo Sango abrazando a la miko "te extrañe mucho. Feliz cumpleaños"

"gracias Sango" sonrio y sintió a Kirara frotar su mejilla con su pierna mostrando una simple flor blanca "a ti también Kirara" sonrio tomando la flor.

"yo también te traje un regalo" dijo Shippo sacando de sus vestimentas un papel y mostrando un dibujo de quien supone era Kagome "me salió idéntico"

Sonrió y abrazo al kitsune "es hermoso Shippo-chan, gracias"

"este es de mi parte señorita Kagome"

Miroku le entrego un par de sutras que retenían reiki y serian buenas para las luchas. "gracias, es muy útil"

Sonrio ante los regalos de sus amigos y de reojo miro a Inuyasha quien seguía con su cara molesta. Por dentro esperaba que le diera algun obsequio por su cumpleaños, pero la esperanza murió cuando se molesto al sentirse visto y sin esperar decidio emprender el viaje.

Suspiro suave y con una sonrisa asintió al grupo para emprender y buscar los fragmentos.

La caminata fue larga, en ocasiones molesta, pero en otras tranquila, bueno lo mas tranquilo que uno puede conseguir con un niño imperativo, un monje pervertido y un hanyu con mucho temperamento.

"¡ya deja de molestar enano!" grito Inuyasha.

"¡monje pervertido!" grito sango acompañado de una bofetada al monje pervertido.

"¡Kagome, Inuyasha me esta gritando!" lloro Shippo.

"pero Sanguito, mi mano esta maldita" sonrió inocente el monje. Nadie le creía.

Kagome solo puso suspirar por dentro y sonreir. Era lo mas parecido a tranquilidad que tendrían por el momento.

Lento sus dedos acariciaron la piedra oculta bajo sus ropas y sintió su calidez ya caliente por su propio cuerpo, pero tambien desprendía su propia calidez y se preguntó si era porque era Inuyasha su otra mitad, su otra alma que viviría feliz. Ella quería ser feliz como toda mujer. Buscaba el amor aventurero como toda adolescente que quería mas en la vida, bueno, ella tenia mas en la vida saltando de peligro en peligro en el pasado y viajando por el tiempo, que en ocasiones le confundían, pero lo principal era que buscaba el amor y felicidad.

Habia visto a sus padres ser felices, habia visto la sonrisa de su madre nunca esfumarse y solo florecer mas cuando su padre la abrazaba y estaba en casa, sano y salvo, y vivo. Y ella anhelaba ese amor, incluso de niña lo quería, quería ser una buena esposa.

Sueño que quería y ahora buscaba su otra mitad. Intento recordar el sueño, bosque, lugar con flores, una casa o algo similar de lejos y eso era todo. Pero no se daría por vencida, no era algo de ella, pero tambien habia algo que la tenia ligeramente confundida.

¿Si Inuyasha era su otra mitad, él tambien sentiría esa conexión o no? Esa duda la siguió durante horas hasta que era momento de buscar un lugar para acampar para la noche.

Sin embargo el pedido no fue posible, cuando al acercarse hacia un rio, un youkai pescado salio y exigió sus fragmentos.

"¡Kagome, corre!" Grito Sango.

Negando a ser débil se alejo unos pasos y saco los sutras que le dio Miroku, centro su reiki en ellos lanzándolos para lastimar al youkai. Este gruño de dolor y la miro desde su gran altura de 7 metros, grande y escurridizo, con un vivo color rojo y franjas violetas, mientras sus ojos eran blancos y tenia grandes colmillos.

"te amatare y comeré los fragmentos" gruño con voz ronca y comenzó a atacar.

Estaba sorprendida y algo dentro de ella le ordeno comenzar a correr lejos a todo dar, mientras aun sostenía su mochila.

Por un momento el grupo se congelo al ver lo rápido que era Kagome en huir dejando una estela de tierra a su paso con Shippo aferrado a su mochila.

" _¿tendrá fragmentos en sus piernas como Kouga?"_ pensó Sango divertida y volvió a atacar.

 **0000...**

El paisaje parecía esfumarse mientras sus pulmones parecían querer quemarse de tanto correr, sentía un hormigueo en las piernas, indicándole que estaba cansada, pero su reiki, su propio poder parecía no dejarla detenerse.

Shippo mientras tanto cerraba los ojos al chocar contra el viento y aferrarse a la mochila y no caer. Estaba sorprendido de la velocidad que tenia Kagome y lo pesado que era el equipaje, hasta que se detuvieron.

"eso… eso… fue… muy… no doy mas" dijo entre respiraciones y caer sobre el césped fresco y la noche llegando.

"Kagome… ¿estas bien?"

"yo… necesito… respirar… uff! No doy mas"

El pequeño kitsune vio a la miko acostada y cansada. El cielo indicaba que habia corrido durante un buen tiempo y los olores decían que estaban lejos del peligro. Asintiendo abrió el bolso amarillo hasta la botella de agua y unos dulces que sabia que eran buenos para recuperarse. Le entrego la bebida y la vio comer unos caramelos hasta que le sonrio.

"ya estoy mejor Shippo-chan, gracias"

"de nada" sonrio sintiéndose útil "¿pero donde estamos?"

"te soy sincera, no lo se." Miro el claro donde los arboles ocultaban la luna "sentia que algo me tiraba por aquí"

"oh… ¿entonces qué hacemos?"

Kagome tampoco sabía que hacer, estaba en conflicto consigo misma. Primero porque se sintió débil e inútil de haber huido de la pelea, solo usando unos sutras y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello; aunque lo fuera. Y segundo porque cuando se asusto sintió su propia energía, su poder espiritual explotar dentro de ella y dejando a su cuerpo correr donde quisiera, hasta llegar allí.

Entre la tristeza de ser inútil y la sensación de atracción hacia ese punto la joven miko se perdió el rastro de youki que se acercaba, pero Shippo no.

Olfateo el aire lento hasta que reconoció ese aroma y temblando se aferró a las piernas de la miko que lo cuidaba.

"Kagome…" susurro queriendo su atención "Kagome… algo viene."

Kagome salto y vio a Shippo. "¿eh? Perdóname, estaba distraída"

"que…"

Al poco entre los arboles una figura salio dejando que la luna acaricie su piel.

Ojos fríos y dorados los miraron y una pequeña voz cantarina lo siguió "estrellita, dime, dime que Rin comerá…"

Rin, la pequeña niña salio saltando entre los arboles hasta que se detuvo al ver a su señor detenerse de la nada. Con su gran sonrisa y curiosidad dio otros saltitos como conejo y vio lo que su señor miraba y su sonrisa se extendió "señorita Kagome! Shippo-chan!"

"Rin-chan" saludo Kagome saliendo de su estupefacto de ver a Sesshomaru de todos los youkai que se pudo topar "mira que linda estas."

Sonrio y se acerco "gracias. ¿Puede Rin preguntar porque esta sentada aquí solita?"

"no estoy sola, estoy con Shippo" sonrio a la pequeña niña "me perdi de mi grupo" no decir que huyo "y ahora descansaba un poco. Pero que coincidencia de que nos encontremos. Buenas tardes Sesshomaru"

El lord del oeste, el mas frio y destructivo Daiyoukai de todo Sengoku miro a la miko. No era su idea de toparse con una simple humana que apestaba a su medio hermano, como tampoco era su idea que Rin ya lo mire con esos ojos que pedían algo.

Solo había caminado y buscando un lugar para su grupo, mas su pequeña humana, descansasen y seguir el recorrido en otro momento, pero había algo en particular que lo llevo allí, como si el mismo viento lo condujera justo para ver a la miko sentada, mirando el cielo con sus extraños ojos azules y su cabellera que brillaba en la luna. Muchas veces se pregunto si la miko era de otro mundo, sus ropas no eran aptas para una sacerdotisa, como también la extraña obsesión de su medio hermano por la miko de barro que era idéntica a la miko delante de él.

"¿señor Sesshomaru, puede la señorita Kagome venir con nosotros?"

La pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio los ojitos grandes de Rin y pedir, lo que supo que pediría.

"no digas eso niña tonta" le grito Jaken. En un acto reflejo Sesshomaru movio su pie y un suave movimiento Jaken salio volando gritando "amo bonito…."

"gol" grito Shippo levantando sus brazos al cielo. Todos lo miraron, hasta el lord del oeste, y bajo sus brazos lento "bueno…"

"tienes razón, fue una gran anotación" sonrio Kagome recordando que le enseño el futbol americano.

"oh! ¿Rin puede saber qué es eso de "gol"?"

"bueno, es un deporte que…"

"vámonos" interrumpió Sesshomaru ya listo para irse.

"ah, vamos señorita" dijo Rin tomando de la mano a Kagome, tomando las palabras de su señor como una afirmacion "el señor Sesshomaru dice que puede venir con nosotros"

Kagome solo pudo sonreir y asentir. No sabia como interpretar las monosílabos de Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de Inuyasha, pero tampoco podía negarle a la sonrisa de Rin, quien no había visto hace casi un mes, cuando se lastimo y la cuido.

Tomando su gran mochila y siendo guiando por Rin, Shippo camino a su lado mirando a todos lados en busca de peligro. A lo lejos estaba Ah-Un esperando a su señor y la pequeña humana, su protegida.

El grupo camino cada uno en sus pensamientos hacia un claro recogiendo manzanas y escuchando un pequeño rio con peces a metros de ellos.

Lento se establecieron entre unos arboles que bloqueaban algunos puntos y veían el cielo lleno de estrellas.

"Rin ira por algo de comer"

"te acompaño" dijo Kagome y Shippo asintió "asi no iras sola"

"¿entonces le dira a Rin que era eso de "gol"?"

"claro, ¿porque no?"

Lento Shippo vio como Kagome le explicaba que era ese extraño deporte y los gestos que hacían, como la anotación y alguien levantaba los brazos y hacia un sonido con un silbato que tenia guardado en sus ropas.

Rin estaba sorprendida por el extraño "deporte" que hacían y preguntándose de donde salio. En su pueblo miraba a los niños corretear jugando entre ello y algunos con pelotas o muñecas de trapo, pero ella solo podía mirarlos como eran felices sintiendo la tristeza de hace tiempos.

"¿Rin-chan, estas bien?"

La voz de Kagome era suave y Rin vio a la miko de cerca. Se sentia segura cerca de ella, era la única humana que vio y la cuidaba bien. Asintió dándole una sonrisa pero Kagome supo que no estaba bien.

Llegaron nuevamente al claro con unos peces y mirando su mochila decidió que Rin debía comer bien.

"bueno, ahora que estoy, les hare una rica comida" sonrio a los niños que asintieron felices.

Sesshomaru solo veía a la miko decir y hacer cosas, sacando extraños objetos de su equipaje grande y amarillo. Mientras se preguntaba porque su protegida tenia un aroma a tristeza entorno a ella, que siempre olía a naranja dulce y tulipanes.

No le había dicho a la niña que hiciera lo que quisiera en su campamento, pero mientras hiciera feliz a su protegida y parecía alimentarla como si fuera su cachorro, la dejaría. Solo si no la lastimaba y sabría la razón de su tristeza. Era su protegida y la cuidaría.

Kagome sonrio mientras terminaba de cocinar. Un simple plato de arroz con algunas verduras que entro en su mochila de la aldea de Kaede, con el pescado en trocitos y bien condimentado.

El aroma era rico haciendo a los niños aguar la boca y mirando expectantes la cacerola para probar el delicioso platillo, incluso Sesshomaru tenia curiosidad de la extraña comida que haría la miko.

"listo" sonrio victoriosa al ver el arroz perfecto al igual que lo demás. "ahora a comer"

Shippo le tendió su platito de plástico naranja con zorros en él. Era su plato de comida y era feliz de tenerlos.

"ya me olvidaba" sonrio Kagome y fue a su bolso. Sorprendido a los demás de como sus brazos eran tragados por su gran bolso amarillo y sacar sonriente unos paquetes envueltos "aquí Rin, espero te gusten y te sirvan" dijo mirando de reojo a Sesshomaru, quien no dejaba de espiarlos. No quería iniciar la ira del youkai.

Rin confuso abrió el paquete y sonrio feliz. Tomo entre sus manitos un platillo idéntico al de Shippo, pero este tenía muchas flores y tenia sus cubiertos como palillos y una cuchara. "es hermoso, gracias señorita Kagome"

Asintiendo de verla muy feliz tomo su plato y repartió la comida, también saco otro cuenco de toques azules y se lo tendió a Sesshomaru "ten, también debes comer"

"no como comida de humanos" aunque sus sentido del olfato diga que olía muy bien.

"bueno, pero debes comer" insistió dejando el platillo y los cubiertos "te lo dejo aquí."

Los niños probaron e hicieron sonidos de placer a tan rico sabor devorando todo su platillo. Kagome era feliz de sus artes culinarias luego de aprenderlas para vivir en el pasado y no morir de hambre y comer extrañas cosas, mientras de reojo vio a Sesshomaru tomar los palillos y dar un bocado. Miro expectante su veredicto pero su rostro no mostro nada, sin embargo se alegró al ver como daba otro bocado.

Inuyasha nunca era feliz con su comida, siempre criticando que era muy caliente, muy fría, muy condimentada u horrible, lo que dañaba su corazón. Aunque sus amigos siempre alababan sus platillos diciendo que era un cielo en bocados, su corazón y amor esperaba que Inuyasha le alabe de cocinar y no solo calentar el agua y darle ramen.

Pero al ver a Sesshomaru comer su comida le hizo feliz. El saber que el frio Lord no dejo su comida era feliz. Prometiéndose hacer mas comidas ricas, si eso llevaba a ver a Rin pedir otra ración con su megilla con granos de arroz.

La noche paso lento hasta que era momento de dormir. Fue a su mochila, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Rin y Sesshomaru, y extrajo su saco de dormir grande para dos personas, junto a su pijama, entonces lo vio, dentro un regalo que quería dar.

"¿Kagome, me contaras un cuento?"

"Rin también quiere escuchar"

Mirando a ambos niños y sus doble ojitos rio suave y asintió buscando en su mochila en libro de cuentos infantiles.

"bueno, acomódense que es hora de dormir" ordeno y Rin con Shippo se acomodaron en el saco de dormir de Kagome, aun habia espacio para ella. "bueno… veamos… hoy toca… Cenicienta"

El lord Sesshomaru vio a la miko de reojo mientras extendía su youki para espantar a los youkai de su protegida. El extraño cuento de una humana que fue tratada como esclavo por su familia era extraño, mas cuando una extraña "hada madrina" llego para darle ropas y joyas indicándole ir a un baile donde el príncipe estaría, al final del cuento la extraña mujer huiría lejos dejando atrás una zapatilla de cristal y se preguntó como alguien podía correr con esos artefactos que mostro la miko en su cuento y para que al final el príncipe buscar a la doncella de entre todas y ser felices.

"¿señorita Kagome, usted se perdió, eso significa que perdió su zapatilla de cristal y el príncipe vendrá?" pregunto somnolienta Rin, ya apunto de dormirse, Shippo apenas también despierto.

Kagome solo rio en voz baja. Ella corrió, pero no dejo una zapatilla para que su príncipe llegue, aunque no era mal ya que de niña también pensó así y dejaba en su lugar unas flores, pero nadie vino a ella.

"no lo creo Rin, ahora duerman. Dulces sueños"

"dulces sueños Kagome" bostezo Shippo y se durmió.

"dulce sueños señorita Kagome. Buenas noches señor Sesshomaru" dijo Rin y se durmió.

Kagome solo sonrio y se acomodó mirando el cielo.

"extraño cuento miko"

"me llamo Kagome. Y es un lindo cuento" dijo mirando al lord que veía las llamas de la fogata. "a todo niño le gusta"

"hm."

Solo se quedaron asi, en silencio escuchando la naturaleza y la respiración de los niños. En silencio Kagome se preguntó cómo era que se sentía tranquila entorno a Sesshomaru, quien despreciaba a Inuyasha y su primer encuentro era matarla con su acido.

Al final lo que parecieron horas, Kagome decidió que era momento de hacer algo.

El Lord vio a la miko con su extraña vestimenta de pantalón azul y camisa de igual color con flores azules claras escarbar en esa extraña mochila y por dentro se preguntó como era que cabía todo dentro. Vio a la miko extraer algo mediano y sonriéndole suave, casi tímido lo que hizo levantar una ceja en modo de pregunta.

"era mi cumpleaños, y cuando lo compre pensé que te gustaría"

"no me interesan las cosas de humanos"

"estoy seguro que esto te gustara" sonrio esperando ser triunfal. Rompió el envoltorio con cuidado y le tendió la botella de whisky que compro, cuando lo vio tuvo el pensamiento que el lord mas frio le gustaría. "es Whisky, y es una buena bebida, casi como el sake, aunque el sabor no me gusto mucho"

Rio recordando en su cumpleaños a su abuelo darle un poco de sakey festejar su edad. Había sido extraño el sabor, pero lo tomo para ver la sonrisa de su abuelo y su madre.

Pero cuando había visto la botella en la tienda y su dinero de su cumpleaños rápido pensó en el Daiyoukai Sesshomaru, como ofrenda de paz.

Mirando la extraña botella con el líquido ámbar tuvo curiosidad sobre la miko. Su sonrisa no se fue, sino era suave, pero parecía claramente nerviosa. No quería nada que ver con los objetos de los apestosos humanos que huelen a tierra y sudor, pero nunca había escuchado el nombre de la extraña bebida. Y mas extraño era que la miko había dicho que lo compro especialmente para él.

Lento su mano fue hacia la botella y la examino, el vidrio era transparente con detalles mismos y un papel incrustado con letras extrañas, el liquido parecía albar que nunca vio en otros licores y tenia un aroma a papel y lavanda rodeándolo, calculando que era lo que contenía la bolsa amarilla.

Kagome al verlo examinar con su única mano la botella se preguntó muy dentro de ella si estaba molesto e incómodo sin su otro brazo, aquel brazo que perdió cuando se conocieron. Perder una extremidad no seria lindo, y él parecía no notarlo, aunque había visto comer con una sola mano y el plato cerca suyo. Su corazón sintió un leve dolor, molestia y pena al ser parte culpable de perder su brazo izquierdo, el ser responsable de volver a alguien incompleto y causante del dolor.

Un ruido saco de sus pensamientos a Kagome y vio a Sesshomaru logrando abrir la botella y como parecía tomar el aroma. Un aroma fuerte para el Lord del Oeste pero extraño. Kagome rápido saco un vasito de té que usaría y le tendió "¿quieres… probar un poco?"

Ojos dorados la miraron y ojos azules sonrieron tomando la botella y sirviendo una pequeña porción del vaso. Los ojos del frio no dejaron de ver como vertía el líquido y tendérselo, sellando la botella. Tomo entre sus largos dedos el vaso y sintió el calor de los suaves dedos de la miko, no sintió nada, solo lo suaves que eran pese a ser humana y como eran de cálidos.

Lo vio tomar un sorbo del líquido, como si comprobase que no fuera envenenado y se quedo quieta para ver su expresión. Solo cambio cuando sus ojos dorados vieron el vaso como si tuviera una respuesta y termino el resto del vaso.

"hm. Extraña bebida hacen los humanos" dijo y Kagome lo sintió en victoria, pese a no cambiar en tomo monótono.

"es una bebida extranjera, hay muchos diferentes pero creí que este te gustaría" sonrio aliviada de que su obsequio fuera bien recibido "es para ti, ¿te dejo la botella o quieres otro vaso?"

El lord solo vio a la miko sonreír y su postura relajada. Su rostro estoico no cambio y la miko lo tomo como un asentimiento ya que vertió otro poco de la bebida extraña. Era un sabor diferente al sake que bebía al volver al palacio, pero era interesante. Bebió con calma el líquido ámbar mientras la miko guardaba la botella, mirando incierta a su mochila y la carga de Ah-un.

"bueno… lo pondré en la mochila y mañana lo guardare en tus cosas, asi no despierto al dragón" sonrio resolviendo su dilema, no quería despertar a la bestia y que esté la queme con su fuego por error "buenas noches Sesshomaru"

Sin mas se durmió abrazando a los niños y acomodando la bolsa de dormir entre ellos sin notar que los ojos dorados del Lord la seguían en todo movimiento.

La noche fue mas y mas profundo y las estrellas brillaban, todo era calmado incluso para el Lord del Oeste Sesshomaru. El fuego daba suficiente calor para que su protegida y la miko no tuvieran frio, también como el viento suave traía el aroma a naranja dulce de su protegida, un aroma a kitsune y por ultimo un aroma a lirios con bosque en primavera. Sus ojos miraron a la miko dormir y supo que ese aroma venia de ella, con el rastro de humano, pero este era tapado por su aroma, uno que apenas notaba cuando era camuflado por su medio hermano. Su sentido también trajo el aroma a la bebida que aun tenia en mano y como ambos olores se juntaron.

La noche era pacífica y por un momento se preguntó, porque el viento lo trajo a ese lugar. A toparse con la miko.

* * *

 **Bueno! aqui les traje este capitulo! me tomo tres dias hacerlo, no se bien porque pero tarde y me gustaba poner esas cositas!**  
 **estos dia de frio me hielan los dedos que es inconodo escribir y frotarse las manos para calentarlas! es frio! *tiemblo y me acurruco en una manta* me gusta el frio, pero no cuando no siento mis extremidades!**

 **como estan por donde viven? frio, calor, nieve (seria genial verlo) o llueve, no se, pero espero que este nuevo capitulo les agrade!**

 **gracias a mis seguidores y los mensajes que me dejan, me hace feliz!**

 **no soy dueña de los personajes de la serie Inuyasha! solo de la pequeña historia que cree :D tambien agradeceria que no me roben la historia y si ven alguna cosa, por favor avisen :D**

 **pd: FELIZ DIA! JAJAJAJAJAJA**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mundo no me maten! se que tarde siglos, pero espero no me maten este dia de Halloween!**

 **aqui os traigo el nuevo cap, asique les dejo y hablo al final!**

 **en 3... 2... 1! GO!**

* * *

"¡¿cómo se supone que perdimos a Kagome?! ¡Estaba cerca!"

"¡cálmate, que también la perdiste voz!"

"¡pero tú estabas más cerca de ella y el enano!"

"¡tú puedes sentir su aroma, ¿o me equivoco?!

"¡hm! Claro que puedo, pero esa moza huyo entre la sangre, no puedo seguirla"

"entonces son es todo mi culpa"

"¡estabas más cerca!"

"¡pero tu debiste también saber dónde fue!"

Ambos tenían un aura asesina y promesa de dolor, lanzando rayos por sus ojos ante su contrincante.

Estaban preocupados de Kagome había huido hacia horas, hasta la noche pasada, donde no podían hallarla y al parecer entre la pelea su aroma había sido camuflado por la sangre y rastros de youkai.

Miroku, el único que estaba lejos de la pareja, meditaba donde estaría su amiga y protectora de los fragmentos. Había desaparecido luego de la lucha y no la habían encontrado, hasta acamparon para esperar que aparezca como suele hacer, pero no parecía y eso les preocupaba. También había notado que sin su amiga, ellos no podían estar bien, Sango estaba nerviosa por su amiga desaparecida y se la pasaba apartada de los chicos, mirando a los arboles; Inuyasha estaba gruñendo y buscando el aroma de su amiga, pero más molesto cuando su aroma desaparecía a pocos metros y se sentía el bosque sin ella, tampoco podía sentir el rastro de Shippo.

Con un suspiro volvió a mirar a su Sango e Inuyasha, quienes tenían la batalla de miradas y gruñidos bajos. Desde que el sol había salido intentaron volverla a buscar, pero las disputas siguieron al poco tiempo sin rastros de ella.

"chicos, creo que es mejor seguir adelante" dijo sin molestarse en los gruñidos de ambos. "seguro podremos encontrar alguna pista por el sendero donde se perdió"

"¡bien!" gruñeron ambos.

Asintiendo más calmado y de aligerar el ambiente se subió a Kirara con Sango, mientras Inuyasha tomaba la delantera y buscaba algún rastro del aroma de Kagome, mientras él buscaría entorno a sus poderes miko, obligándose a no tocar a su querida Sango.

 **0000...**

"entonces hubo un gran rugido, Rin tenía miedo, pero sabía que el señor Sesshomaru cuidaría mucho a Rin, asique me escondí bien escondida y espere. Luego el señor Sesshomaru me llamo y nada más, Rin estaba bien y fuimos a otro lado a acampar. Fue un día muy divertido, Rin consiguió muchas frutas ricas y flores brillantes"

"oh, es una gran historia Rin-chan" sonrió Kagome.

Desde que habían despertado, aún estaba sorprendida de estar viva delante del lord del Oeste, pero al ánimo alegre y sonrisas contagiosas de la pequeña basto para calmar sus temores y prepararle un gran desayuno, mientras evitaban a Jaken que decía lo sucio que estaban y que no debían estar en el campamento con un Lord como Sesshomaru.

Al finalizar, Rin no dudo en pedirles seguirles hasta que encuentren a sus amigos o que ellos la encuentren, y siguieron al grupo del Lord del Oeste.

Habían pasado horas caminando y Rin no dejaba de hablarle del mes que estuvieron sin verse y contarle anécdotas donde estaban flores brillantes, luchas donde su señor Sesshomaru la rescataba y hasta cuentos donde Jaken volaba más y más lejos con una patada del lord estoico.

Eran cuentos muy interesantes para Shippo y Kagome, quien no esperaba ver esa parte de Sesshomaru, siempre tan frio y diciendo que los humanos eran escoria, pero parecía cuidar a Rin con mucho cuidado, y hasta diría cariño.

"a mi paso que use uno de mis trucos para salvar a Kagome de un youkai muy feo" dijo Shippo orgulloso "me volveré muy fuerte y salvare a Kagome siempre"

"gracias Shippo, eso me alegra y alivia" sonrio abrazando al pequeño. Rápido volvió y abrazo a Rin "también me gustan tus flores Rin, son siempre bienvenidos para mi"

"a Rin le hace feliz" dijo abrazándole.

"bueno, entonces sigamos caminando que nos dejan" dijo divertida, aunque Sesshomaru ya estaba 3 metros delante suyo. "¿qué dicen si en el almuerzo les preparo algo rico?"

"carne" dijo con ojos brillantes Shippo y Rin le siguió.

"no tengo carne en la mochila" dijo apenada "pero puedo hacerles un estofado de calabaza. Tengo los ingredientes y justo la anciana Kaede me dio una calabaza muy buena"

"rico" dijo el dúo de niños.

Kagome les sonrió y medito en todo lo que usaría y el tiempo que debía prepararlo mientras esperaba que eso no moleste a Sesshomaru por la tardanza, pero por dentro, ansiosa de saber si le gustaría al lord. Mirando de reojo vio a Sesshomaru seguir caminando con Jaken cerca y sin dejar de mirar hacia el camino que tomaban. Sabía que nada los dañaría mientras estuviera Rin con ellos y mantenerla feliz cuando sea necesario.

Sintió los pelos de su cuello elevarse y un escalofrió le siguió deteniendo sus pasos.

Rápido y veloz algo paso sobre Kagome derribándola al costado del camino y dejado estupefacto a ambos niños, también al Lord que se volteo rápido y listo para el ataque.

Kagome estaba sintiendo mucho dolor chocando contra un árbol y sus ojos fueron a lo que la choco sintiendo el aura maligna. Sus ojos azules vieron lo que era unas cuchillas y de lejos vio quien era, Kagura.

"al fin estas sola miko" sonrió tomando su abanico y preparando otro ataque "me gustaría divertirme más, pero necesito esos fragmentos que llevas"

"nunca Kagura" gruño levantándose pese al dolor de su espalda y torso. "los fragmentos son míos y no los dejare que los toques"

"eso veremos miko" sonrió lanzando su ataque "danza de cuchillas"

Rápido Kagome centro su poder de miko hacia los sutras y los expulso provocando un campo protector, justo a tiempo para que Sesshomaru con su espada mandara el ataque lejos de la miko y los niños cerca.

Con un gruñido bajo Sesshomaru miro a la manipuladora del viento. No se sentía feliz de no haberla notado cuando estaba cerca y menos que el ataque hacia la miko estuviera tan cerca de su protegida. No le gustaba para nada.

"lord Sesshomaru…. Un placer verte" ronroneo la youkai con una sonrisa "lástima que hoy debo tomar a la miko"

"no me tocaras Kagura" grito Kagome lista para el ataque, aunque sus ojos fueron hacia Sesshomaru y preguntándose porque su pecho palpitada o si era la piedra. "los fragmentos son míos, no de Naraku ni de nadie más"

"puede que la otra miko sea su protectora" sonrió al verla basilar, sabia su punto débil. "esa miko Kikyo da más pelea que tú, una simple niña"

"hm, basta de hablar" dijo frio Sesshomaru y con sus garras ataco, no tenía ánimos de charlas.

Rápido Kagura esquivo el ataque y se centró nuevamente en la miko detrás de su campo protector. Su misión era simple, robarle la piedra de Shikon a Kagome y huir hacia Naraku, poder tener una libertad y además poder tener al lord del Oeste. Esos ojos fríos que la seguían aun de noche y la hacían temblar.

Kagura lanzo otro ataque listo para la miko, pero el campo lo repelo y no esquivo el ataque de Sesshomaru, no sin antes dañar un medallón, anulando el conjuro en ella.

Sesshomaru al notar destruido un medallón de plata y escrituras sintió el aroma de la bruja de viento y gruño bajo. Ese había sido la razón por la que no la había sentido cuanto estaba cerca y la razón por la que Rin hubera sido dañada. No toleraría eso.

Con rapidez volvió a atacar junto cuando Kagome uso otro Sutra en una de las flechas y lanzo el ataque con las garras venenosas de Sesshomaru, dañando a Kagura. Sus heridas eran dañinas y apenas podía centrarse en su pluma, lejos de los enemigos.

"maldita" gruño la bruja de viento "esto no quedara así" dijo y huyo.

Kagome al verla irse y sentir el youki lejos dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía y lento sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla.

"¡Kagome!"

"señorita Kagome"

Rápido los niños corrieron hacia Kagome quien les sonrió suave y los abrazó con fuerza. "estoy bien niños. ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Nada malo les paso?"

"no, estamos bien" dijo Shippo feliz.

"Rin también está bien. La señorita Kagome y el señor Sesshomaru protegieron a Rin y Shippo-chan"

Asintiendo los volvió a abrazar.

Ojos azules y dorados conectaron un segundo para que estos se apartasen hacia donde la bruja había escapado.

"¿cómo logro estar cerca?"

"Hm"

"¿Shippo-chan, la sentiste cerca?"

"no Kagome, no a sentí" dijo bajo sintiendo molestia al no haber ayudado a su amiga. "solo su aroma llego cuando el señor Sesshomaru la ataco"

"mmm… podría ser el viento… o algo" medito el combate. "no lo sé"

"es el medallón" dijo Sesshomaru sin ver a la miko y vio aquel objeto roto por la mitad.

"podría serlo" dijo viendo donde el lord "pero quien se lo dio. Tal vez Naraku, no lo sé. Debemos tener más cuidado"

"si" dijeron ambos niños y sus estómagos comenzaron a sonar "tenemos hambre"

Kagome rio bajo y asintió "bien. Un descanso será y un rico almuerzo"

"¡si!" salto el dúo de niños.

Sesshomaru vio a la miko aun sentada en el suelo y se volteo mirando el medallón, no dejaría que Naraku use trucos sucios para atacarlo a él. Tomo el objeto roto y volvieron hacia su camino, lejos del campo de batalla y hacia un pequeño claro donde dejó al grupo mientras iba a inspeccionar los alrededores más alerta.

Los niños cantaron y dibujaron en secreto mientras Kagome terminaba de preparar los toques para la cena. Tenía muchos elementos, pero sabía racionarlos para que duren días y preparar lo necesario para un gran grupo. Aun recordaba que Miroku y Sango pedían segundas raciones de sus comidas, pero sus pensamientos fueron hacia Inuyasha que solía quejarse de sus platillos. Con un suspiro siguió revolviendo el estofado de calabaza y vigilar el arroz.

Sesshomaru termino de patrullar el entorno del bosque donde su protegida estaba y lento y elegante sus pasos fueron hacia donde Rin cantaba otra de sus canciones.

Sus pensamientos fueron hacia la miko de ojos azules y como al levantarse había fruncido los labios cerezas y sonriendo hacia los infantes. Lento siguió y de lejos noto como parecía estar sentada, apartando la parte baja de su espalda del árbol y lejos de los niños. Frunció el ceño meditando la razón.

Al llegar vio a Rin comer con su nuevo plato de extraño material y al kitsune mover su cola muy alegre. Volvió sus ojos hacia la miko que también estaba comiendo y como sus ojos lo vieron aun a metros del claro, la vio tomar un juego de platos y servir la misma comida a él.

"bienvenido señor Sesshomaru" sonrió Rin volviendo a comer. "esta rico"

"aquí está su ración señor Sesshomaru" sonrió la miko dejando el platillo.

"Hm"

Lento se sentó en el árbol y vio la extraña comida. Lento comió un poco y de nuevo de maravillo del platillo aunque su rostro no mostraba cambio de emoción. Aunque no quisiera debía reconocer que la miko sabía preparar comida y como su protegida lo devoraba pidieron una segunda ración como el kitsune.

Sus ojos fueron de nuevo a la miko y noto como al moverse estaba tiesa y un leve fruncido de sus cejas ante cierto movimiento. Entonces recordó como había sido lazada contra un árbol y moverse poco ante la palea.

Al terminar la vio limpiar con una botella de agua mientras dejaba que los infantes jugasen un tanto apartados. Noto su molestia y sin cambio de emoción ante su rostro se burló al notarla tan débil ante la corta pelea que hubo.

"duele…" susurro moviéndose a su mochila guardando los utensilios y buscando su botiquín "debo tener algún medicamento"

"sabía que los humanos eran débiles" escucho de Sesshomaru. Sus ojos fueron hacia el lord sentado tranquilo "más una miko"

"perdona entonces" bufo molesta buscando su botiquín "nunca fui entrenada para las peleas, y además Kagura nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos"

"Hm"

"no la notaste como tampoco yo, asique no digas que soy débil" dijo molesta. Rápido encontró su medicina y saco unos parques para bajar la inflamación que sabía que tendría. Rápido sus ojos fueron a los niños que seguían jugando entorno a Ah-Un y se puso a trabajar en su herida. "esto tardara… duele"

Sesshomaru noto su mirada hacia los infantes y la vio moverse lejos pero con los ojos a los niños y sacarse la parte baja de su extraña ropa. Noto su piel y la suave curvatura que tenía y también el color morado que comenzaba a formarse en la base de su espalda y parte del torso. Un gruñido bien oculto suyo y siguió viéndola curarse. Una pomada de extraño aroma y ponerse unos parches aunque notaba su temblor sobre sus heridas.

Suspiro cuando sintió el último parque en su lugar y noto sus ropas. Estaban manchadas de tierra y algunas manchas de sangre cuando sus heridas fueron pesadas. Se sintió avergonzada ante su apariencia cuando notaba la mirada fría del lord y un leve calor en sus mejillas como en su collar la obligaron a mirar su mochila amarilla. Había unos cambios de ropa que podía usar y serian mas cómodos ante su herida.

"¿por casualidad hay algún lago o algo para lavarme un poco?" pregunto avergonzada al lord. Este la miro sin inmutarse "bien, no es necesario" dijo molesta.

Se sentía herida cuando había escuchar de Sesshomaru que la tomaba de débil y el recuerdo de Inuyasha que debía que era débil en comparación de Kikyo le recordó que era débil. Ella era una simple estudiante, no una guerrera y aunque vivió un año en el pasado, su fuerza no crecería rápido. Menos cuando no sabía con quién entrenar o le enseñen.

Suspiro bajo y busco entre las ropas decidida a un cambio.

Los niños corrieron de nuevo al claro listos para partir luego de jugar con Ah-Un y buscar algunas frutas de camino. Con una sonrisa llegaron para detenerse mirando sorprendidos a Kagome.

"señorita Kagome… ¿qué vestimenta es esa?" dijo curiosa Rin.

"es una vestimenta de meditación China" sonrió terminando de trenzar sus cabellos "es cómodo y liviano"

"te ves hermosa Kagome" dijo Shippo, Rin asintió.

"vamos" ordeno el lord.

El viaje había durado unas horas mientras los niños jugaban, reían y hasta dormían alguna siesta de su energía gastada. Jaken quien había tenido que tratar con los niños había quedado noqueado detrás de A-Un luego de jugar con Shippo y sus trompos mágicos. En todo el tiempo Kagome no acariciar su collar donde el cristal parecía cálido y suave, donde sus pensamientos iban hacia sus amigos y en especial al hanyu que amaba, como de reojo notaba la cabellera plateada y vestimentas blancas de Sesshomaru.

"¿será que Inuyasha será mi amado?" pensó acariciando su collar. "me pregunto cómo estarán. Seguro preocupado y con hambre. Tengo toda la comida conmigo… aunque recuerdo que Kirara tenía la otra bolsa."

Suspiro. Sus ojos fueron al lord frio que caminaba solo y elegante, volvió a pensar en sus palabras y decidió practicar nuevamente la meditación mientras caminaban tranquilos. Debía ser fuerte, debía volverse más fuerte si quería terminar con lo que había empezado y demostrar que no era débil, en comparación con su encarnación Kikyo.

"crees que podre ser más fuerte" pensó y sin saberlo sus labios dijeron sus pensamientos.

Sesshomaru miro de reojo a la miko que tenía la mirada perdida "una simple humana no será fuerte"

"pero podría serlo" respondió. Volvió su vista hacia el lord y sus pasos fueron más rápidos para mantenerse cerca "la perla está a mi cuidado, debo hacerlo"

"eres una miko"

"que sea una miko no quiere decir que tenga toda la formación" dijo con el labio fruncido "¿porque todos creen que por ser miko debo saberlo todo? No es justo."

"Hm".

"¡no digas eso! Tú eres fuerte porque eres un youkai y seguro tuviste años de formación, pero yo no. Se supone que no debía ser así, no debía estar aquí. Esta no es la vida que creía tener"

"hm… eres una miko y esta es la vida que tienes. Morir por un youkai. No me vuelvas a levantar la voz"

Kagome se detuvo un segundo y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estaba molesta que le digan miko, que esa palabra saliera de Sesshomaru como una forma sucia y fría. Ella no era una miko, era una estudiante, una simple adolescente que debía pasar de milagro sus exámenes al volver a casa y sentirse sola cuando charlaba con sus amigas y no saber que decía. Estaba perdida tanto en ese tiempo como el suyo, que no sabía cómo seguir.

"perdona" dijo suave mirando el camino "pero… quiero ser fuerte. Quiero proteger al menos la perla…" sus ojos fueron y miraron los dorados y sintió un leve calor como una determinación "entréname Sesshomaru" susurro.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido y un leve movimiento de su ceja fue su demostración, pero la miko dejaba de verlo esperanzada y firme. Su aroma no tenía miedo ni dolor, pero era suave lirios de primavera y bosque. Un aroma sutil pero suave que dejaba a su bestia gruñir suave, casi ronronear.

Miro a la miko, inspeccionando su tamaño bajo y como sus dedos no dejaban de acariciar algo en su pecho, oculto tras sus ropas extrañas que usaba y como extrañamente le quedaban bien. Despejo sus pensamientos y medito lo dicho por la miko. Entrenarla no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero el pensamiento de molestar a su medio hermano, arrebatándole a su miko viva le causo una leve alegría bien oculta.

Antes de poder decir algo la risa de los niños lo callaron para verlos ya despiertos y marcando a Jaken con tinta.

"niños no hagan eso" les regaño Kagome volviendo al dúo "tendrán que limpiar luego"

"lo haremos" dijeron ambos.

Con una leve sonrisa asintió y volvió hacia el lord y de nuevo sintió su corazón palpitar suave.

Nuevamente se preguntó porque razón su corazón daba una voltereta cuando conectaba con esos ojos dorados y rápido sus pensamientos fueron a la solución " _ojos parecidos a Inuyasha_ "

Tal pensamiento la calmo y sintió renovados sentimientos hacia el hanyu. Él debía ser su alma gemela, su amor verdadero y esperaba que al verlo lo notase como ella, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no era posible. Hacía tiempo que estuvieron juntos y en sus pensamientos solo estaba Kikyo, la mejor miko para él y antiguo amor.

"Tal vez deba volverlo a ver y probar su mi corazón palpita así" pensó caminando cerca de Sesshomaru.

Miro intrigando a la miko que estaba a centímetros cerca de él y se preguntó la razón, pero nuevamente se perdió al ver sus ojos azules y su aroma ya libre del hanyu, como su youki parecía cantar algo, pero no pensó y volvió hacia el camino.

"te entrenare miko"

* * *

 **Eh aqui en capitulo nuevo! espero les guste y espero que no me maten!**

 **queria traerles uno mas antes, pero no me gustaba como quedaban, a exepcion este! les prometo que no dejare la historia ni nada, tambien que hare lo posible para que siga adelante y siga siendo entretenida!**

 **Veremos que pasara con Sesshomaru y Kagome y como Inuyasha estara de por medio! tambien causare mas gracia con los enanos RIn y Shippo!**

 **no se que mas decirles, salvo que gracias a los que aun siguen mis historias y dejan sus maravillosos comentarios y me toleran de las deoras, pero no quiero traeles capitulos aburridos, eso no!**

 **bueno, les dejo y vere sus comentarios sean positivos o negativos! porque asi uno aprende mejor :D**

 **besos y feliz halloween! .Sakurai.**


End file.
